The Guardian
by Arapahoindn
Summary: Staff Sergeant Skyler Jones had lost both his wife and hope to the unrelenting Covenant onslaught. But here, on Reach, he has found a new purpose.
1. Staff Sergeant Skyler Jones

His hope had been destroyed along with the transport that had carried several lives aboard. He knew some people on there. He had friends on that ship that was diving straight for the ground, leaving a trail of smoke in its wake. But the most important person on that ship was his wife. As it finally collided with the ground and exploded, Skyler felt his heart tear apart. The extreme sorrow and depression was soon filled with blinding rage. He hated those alien bastards. He vowed revenge for his wife.

Staff Sergeant Skyler Jones woke groggily. He was lying on his back in the middle of a street staring straight at the sky. His right leg hurt. A lot. He felt heat to his left side. He turned his head to see what it was. It was a burning Warthog. Sklyer sat up and winced at the pain that covered his body. He looked around, surveying his surroundings. Debris from the Warthog was spread here and there. Two Marines lay dead. Tall white buildings lined the streets. Skyler tried to remember what had happened.

Sklyer and his squad were evacuating civilians from the city of New Alexandria on Reach. His Warthog was escorting two transport 'hogs carrying civilians. The transport Warthogs were in the front and Skyler's in back. Then two Banshees intercepted them. Sklyler was the gunner for his Warthog and shot down one of the Banshees but the other launched a torpedo right into the front of the Warthog, killing the driver and passenger instantly and sending the Staff Sergeant flying through the air and he was rendered unconscious.

Skyler stood and looked around, pain shooting through his right leg. He didn't see any wreckage from the transport 'hogs. No other Marine or civie casualties either. Hopefully they got away. But after all Skyler's been through, hope didn't have much meaning to him. Skyler picked up a Battle Rifle. _Now what?_ Skyler thought. He started to make his way down the street when he heard a familiar humming sound drawing closer. Phantom. He ran for the nearest open building as the humming became louder. Skyler waited and the humming drifted away.

He turned to examine the building he was in. It was a convience store. All the lights had gone out, leaving it dark. The pain in his leg was throbbing. Skyler decided to search the store for any type of painkillers. The shelves were completely empty but he continued his search. Suddenly, he heard a low rumble, almost like a growl. He turned around, raising his Battle Rifle. Nothing was there. Skyler turned back around and came face to face with a very hungry Brute.


	2. The Little Ones

The Brute growled and seemed to grin. The alien wrapped his hand around Skyler's throat, lifting him up in the air with ease. Two other Brutes stood behind the first one, both looking just as hungry. The first Brute raised his Spiker, laughing as he threatened to cut Skyler's throat with one of the blades. Suddenly, there was a loud bang and the Brute fell to the floor with an extra hole in his head. The other two Brutes roared with rage and turned to find the killer. Skyler took this opportunity to grab his Battle Rifle and put rounds into both of the aliens' brains. They dropped dead.

Skyler still had his Battle Rifle raised, searching for his savior.

"Who's there?" Skyler asked. Then a thin, wiry boy with dirty blonde hair carrying a M6 pistol stepped out from behind a shelf. He looked tired. Tired and scared. His clothes were slightly too big for him. He looked about sixteen or seventeen. "Who are you?"

"My name's Robert." The boy replied. "You're a soldier, aren't you?"

"I am."

"Can you help us?" Robert pleaded. "My sister's in the back. She's hurt."

"Where are your parents?" Skyler asked, but he felt as if he knew the answer already. The boy just shook his head. "I see. Well, lead me to your sister."

Skyler followed Robert to the back of the store. Robert opened a door that led to what seemed to be a closet. This room had the only working light in the store. On a small, dirty mattress sat a young girl, about twelve. She had the same dirty blonde hair as her brother with bright, green eyes. She was wearing a faded pink jacket with jeans. Dirt and grime covered her face and clothes. She looked up at Robert, then Skyler. She looked tired as well.

"Her name's Raylee. She sprang her ankle while we were running. She can barely walk." Robert said.

"How long have you been here?" Skyler asked.

"A day." Robert answered. Then he leaned in close to Skyler. "Try not to mention anything about our parents. She still hasn't gotten over it. It's been three days since it happened. She hasn't talked since then." Robert whispered.

"Got it." Skyler said. He stood in thought as he watched Robert kneel down next to his sister. _Poor guys._ Thought Skyler. _Well, my orders _are _to evacuate civilians._ "Okay, I'm getting you guys out of here."

"You hear that?" Robert said to Raylee. "This soldier is gonna protect us, okay sis?" Robert turned to Skyler. "I still don't know your name."

"Skyler."

"Skyler will protect us Ray." Robert said to Raylee, trying to comfort her. Raylee looked up at Skyler, then back to Robert and nodded. Robert helped her up and lifted her up on his back.

"Okay, I think there are still some transports nearby. If we hurry, we should be able to catch them" Robert said. "Let's move out."


End file.
